A new start
by ahuna67
Summary: At a mission, Erza finds a pink haired boy with amnesia. She takes him to her guild, where he learns magic and gains friends. But at the same time, an organisation makes their move, who's responsible for his memory loss. Possible future romance
1. Chapter 1: No memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, then I would change some things.**

**A/N: It's been months that I posted/updated a fic. Explanation: Laziness, school and otaku business xD. **

**Couple: Not decided. It's going to be your choice my readers ;D It could be everything from Natsu x Lucy to Happy x Acnologia xD**

**But that's all. Enjoy the first chapter :)**

* * *

The town where this story begins, were full of people. It was a small town. But because of their mayor, who's one of the richest persons in Fiore, was most known to love his town. So he held events like festivals from time to time, attracting visitors and making the town famous. Now, in one of the busy streets. Was a scarlet haired young girl walking. She had an armor of steel and a short blue skirt, making people around shot glances at her. However, this girl ignored them, as she was used to it. With her hair braided, she ignored the business men who tried their best to sell better then their rivals. The girl walked out of town and followed the small road to the woods. A couple of workers walked by her, but paid no attention to her her unusual outfit.

* * *

After some minutes, she arrived at a big house in front of the entrance to the woods. With no hesitation, she walked up the stairs and opened the door. The girl was welcomed by a strange scent, who escaped from the house in a hurry the moment she opened it. The scarlet haired girl walked in to a small hall. Who was quite empty except a hanger at a wall. At the hanger, one jacket and a hat made it's place.

"You could have at least knocked little fairy"

The girl, half surprised by the sudden voice, reacted fast and placed herself in a fighting position. As there were no one in the room, and thanks to her senses, she detected that the voice came from another room and calmed down. She slowly walked to one of the rooms and came into a little green room There were a couple of chairs around the room, with a big brown table in the middle. Next to that table, stood a 50 year old man who sternly looked at the newcomer. His brown, straight hair was partly covered by a blue hat. A big beard was growing proudly at his chin and his blue eyes were full of wisdom. He also had a blue shirt and a red overall with some dirt here and there.

But the scarlet haired woman didn't budge under his stern stare, as she has gotten worse glares in her life.

The man sat down on a chair and made a welcoming gesture at the direction on one of the other chairs. She slowly walked through the room and sat down in a hurry at the mentioned chair.

"How did you now that I had come?" The scarlet haired girl asked the man politely, but still returning his stare.

"I saw you coming and guessed that you were the wizard from fairy tail" He answered and pointed at the window.

"I see, but can you now please give me information about the job?" She asked even more politely.

The man looked at her, and suddenly burst out laughing.

"Don't be such a kill yoy kiddo!"

The wizard shifted uncomfortably in her seat, surprised by the man's sudden outburst.

"I like you" He said, when his laughter had died down.

The girl looked with distrust at the bearded man before her.

"Why did you look so sternly at me then?" The girl asked without wavering her stare.

"I just wanted to test you" He chuckled.

"Whatever, now tell me the details"

"Come on! Don't be so gloomy and let go!" He said and leaned forward so he could hit her shoulder over and over again.

However, the girl didn't budge, as she had something more important to think about. At the bakery in Magnolia, a strawberry cake with rare ingredients were to be sold today. Even though she's a regular costumer, the owner gave it to the highest bidder even if she liked them or not. What worsened the situation, was that she paid her rent the day before, and lost a bet with Mirajane at the same time. It resulted in this situation, as she took a short job to exterminate a monster in a forest. But the man only pissed her off, but if she attacked him to let out her stress, her pay might sink. So she just had to wait for the monster.

The man leaned back to his chair and managed to show a composed face to the child.

"My name is Erza Scarlet from fairy tail, can you please tell me the details for the job" She repeated to the man.

"Sorry, it was a long time since I saw a young wizard with an attitude like you" He chuckled.

The female wizard was quiet, observing him. The man noticed this, and understood that it's time to becomes serious. He lit a cigarette and put it into his mouth.

"Our company is our town delivers of wood. We go out in the big forest, and cut wood. But lately, a monster has haunted the woods, scaring the workers and have even wounded a few" The man said and breathed out.

"Any information about this monster?"

"No. It always appears behind them, so they haven't gotten a good look at it. Or they are too scared and only runs. But it's big, about 3-4 meters tall" The man said, breathing out again.

"I would've preferred more information than this but I can go with this" The scarlet haired girl said and stood up. "I'm in a hurry"

"Okay, okay. You should let go sometimes. You're too serious" The man said and laughed.

The girl just ignored him and walked to the exit. But before she walked out, the man shouted after her.

"Good luck. And don't get yourself killed!"

The girl turned around and looked at the man across the room.

"I'll be fine" She said with a faint confident smile on her face. "Don't underestimate me"

* * *

And now, there she was in the big forest looking for a monster. She had walked for half an hour and she still haven't managed to find any clue to the monster. Sometimes she had gotten false alarms, and just met rabbits and squirrels.

"_How hard is it to find one big monster?" _She thought.

And like a present from god, she heard someone shouting.

She rapidly started running to the direction of the voice, crushing branches on the way. Finally she jumped over a bush and looked at the scene before her. The monster stood far from her current position, and was about 3 meters tall. It had a brown musuclar body with big feet and hands who was big enough to grab a normal human's head. Small ears and no hair decorated it's big bald head except for one little straw. It had two big teeth who reached out from his mouth, almost giving it a ridiculous face if it weren't for his one black eye who glared at the boy laying in front of him.

Erza acted fast and summoned a sword and rushed at the monster. She jumped up and swung her sword at the beast's chest. The monster cried out in pain and backed one step. Erza summoned another sword and continuously attacked her enemy. Not given any time to fight back, it was soon on it's knees glaring at the girl. To hit it one last time, Erza raised her sword and stabbed him in the middle of it's stomach. She hadn't noticed it before, but it was some sort of blue gem there, growing with a shade of bright blue. Upon contact, the monster started to dissolve into dust and get carried away by the wind, after letting out one final scream.

"_Weird_" Erza thought, but discarded it and instead turned to the boy. The little boy seemed to be about 8-11 years old and had spiky pink hair who spread out in all directions. He had louse white pants and a scarf decorated with white scales. His black onyx eyes were full of confusion and surprise, staring at the powerful girl before him.

"Who are you and why are you here in this forest?" Erza strictly asked the boy. "Didn't you know that it's dangerous with a monster running around?"

The boy let out some strange sound, like he didn't know what to say, but had a very confused and worried look on his face. Erza raised an eyebrow but reached out her hand to him to help him up. He looked questioning at the hand before him, and didn't seem to understand.

"Take my hand and stand up" Erza said, surprised of the little common knowledge this boy possessed.

He took her hand with uncertainty, and Erza dragged him up. But the moment he was on his feet, he fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked, worried over the boy's behavior.

The boy fought with the words, like he didn't know how to say it.

"Who..." The boy began "am I?"

Erza froze at the words he uttered. He had amnesia? And somehow he forgot how to walk and talk at the same time? But he seemed to be able to learn it again rapidly. Poor boy. Wonder where his parents are? The wizard weighted her alternatives fast, and came to the conclusion to take him back to the town.

"I'm Erza. Come with me, I'll help you"

The boy looked uncertain at first, but then his face split into a wide grin.

* * *

The boy learned fast how to walk and talk, and could uphold a conversation with her. But he didn't remember anything, and was confused and scared all the time. Unfortunately, the happy go lucky bearded man couldn't help her, blaming that he was busy and that he had never seen that boy before in his life. She got her money from him at least, but he strawberry cake was waiting. So she took the boy to the mayor, but he said that a boy like that didn't live in the town. So how did she end up on a train with him on the way to Magnolia. Right now he was puking beside her, making her wrench her nose in disgust. How can someone get motion sickness so easily? She should have left him with the mayor. But when she told him about fairy tail, he wanted to go there. The scarlet haired wizard couldn't refuse. She could understand the pain he felt. She had a painful past too, that still haunted her to this day, and forever will. And there was many children without parents and sad pasts in their guild, and she was sure that they will do everything they can to help the boy. She glanced at the mess beside her, and the begging eyes of the boy. She felt pity for him, but there was nothing she could do. Her strawberry cake was waiting, and she didn't like making others wait.

About 30 minutes later, they were walking through the streets of Magnolia. She wanted to go to the cake shop first, but her gut was telling her to take him to fairy tail. He might do something wrong in the shop, and her strawberry cake would be at risk then. The boy didn't at least cling to her, and was quite brave including the confusion he felt.

Finally, they arrived at the guild and Erza was happy too see it. She pushed the doors and walked in without hesitation. In the guild, people were drinking, chatting and laughing just as any other day.

Erza took the boys hand and dragged him through the guild to their master. The old man sat at the bar and had a conversation with Macao. The were drinking and talking about girls sexual appeal, not knowing of the strawberry cake loving girl's presence.

"Master and Macao. Stop talking about such disgusting things" Erza said strictly and glared at the old men.

"Ah, Erza. You're back. How did the mission go?" Makarov said, ignoring her previous comment.

"Good, but I found this boy without memories" Erza said. "He wants to join fairy tail"

"Really? That's bad. Can you tell me how you found him?"

Macao, who heard their conversation, shouted out that someone were going to join the guild. It directed the whole guild's attention, as it was rare that someone joined the guild. The wizards came closer, curious about the one who wants to join their rowdy guild. Erza however ignored the attention they were given, and told them the story how he found him.

"That's weird. I have never heard of a monster like that" Makarov said after some thought.

A lot of murmurs were heard among the wizards, but was ignored by the main characters.

"But I can feel a strong flow of magic inside of him, and I welcome children in to the family with open arms" He continued and smiled. "So tonight, let's have a welcome party for him!"

The wizards shouted happily and some of them even started dancing until Erza shouted.

"Quiet! We should give him a name first"

The shouts died down and the wizards exchanged glances with each other. A name?

"Well, he has pink hair..." Macao began.

"He's brave..." Erza continued.

"He doesn't have any mem..." Makarov said, but was interrupted by the boy.

"Call me Natsu"

The wizards turned their attention to the pink haired boy, who had been quiet all the time.

"It popped up in my head so..." He began, but Makarov interrupted him.

"It's a nice name and it fits. It will be your name from now on" Makarov smiled.

Natsu looked speechless for a second, but then smiled back at him.

"But now, party!" Macao shouted and the wizards jumped and cheered.

The party started in a blast and Erza took Natsu to her friends. To party with the older men wasn't in her tastes, and she didn't want it to be in Natsu's tastes either.

Her friends consisted of Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, Kagura Mikazuchi and Lisanna, Elfman and Mirajane Strauss that she managed to make under the year she had been with fairy tail. Well, Mirajane's her rival, but deep down they were friends, not that they said it out loud.

Gray had raven black hair, dark eyes and blue boxers. Cana pointed out immediately that he didn't have any clothes, making him run off in search. Cana had brown hair, brown eyes and a orange dress. She greeted Natsu politely, offering to predict his future for him, and Natsu happily thanked her.

Kagura had a pink shirt and white skirt, black long hair and brown eyes. When Erza presented her, her eyes full with distrust never left the scarlet haired. However, Erza ignored it, like she was used to it. Kagura knew she was hiding something from her, even from the first time they met. The first time they met was about a year ago when she was traveling to find her lost brother Simon. She met her before she joined fairy tail, when she had a dirty dress with holes and an injured eye. Her eyes had widened and she had started shaking the moment she told her about her brother. From that day on, Kagura was sure that she knew something about her brother, that's why she had joined fairy tail with her. The scarlet haired always said that she knew nothing about him, but the guilt and sadness in her eyes betrayed her. And she had always looked out for her, raising her suspicions. That lead to their current relationship, with a one sided friendship from Erza's side.

Then, Natsu was introduced to the Strauss siblings who all had white hair. Mirajane was dressed in a punk gothic style and had a rowdy personality. Her and Erza started to fight the moment they saw each others, and Natsu couldn't talk to her a while after that. The other Strauss siblings were much nicer. Lisanna had blue eyes and a pink dress while Elfman had a blue suit and a red bow. He got along with them all fine, though Kagura wasn't so social and Mirajane and Erza was too caught up in fighting.

The party went on to night, and Natsu was happy and all. He was a bit scared and confused without his memories, but he trusted Erza and the others in the guild, and felt safe there. When he heard about the guild from Erza, he wanted to go there. He doesn't regret it, but it felt like he should search for something or someone. It bugged him, but he can't actually know without his memories. The first thing he remember is that he saw that monster in front of him, then Erza came running.

So how did he lose his memories?

* * *

_Somewhere, in an unknown location._

In a dark room who was only lit up by one candle, stood two people.

"How did the prototype work?" One of them asked in a dark creepy voice.

"The spell worked but too good and had some side-effects that have to be fixed. It also was weak and was defeated too easily, and by a young fairy tail wizard" The other man answered with calm.

"Ha! Those fairies can't interfere with us. It's only the master who knows something. And that information isn't enough" The man chuckled in a way who could send shiver down anyone's spine.

"We shouldn't underestimate them. And now the dragon slayer joined fairy tail" The other man said, unfazed by his companion.

"It's fine. First of all he need to fix the lopcys and make it stronger. I need to fix that spell too, maybe I will contact him again. And of course, we need "that" to full fill our plan"

The other man then smiled so his big white teeth shone in the darkness.

"I found it"

The man with the dark voice looked at him in surprise, who hadn't known of his partner's found.

"Where? I thought we had to make it ourselves"

The man snickered proudly.

"Jasmina found it. It's in another place, faraway from here. I will be gone for a couple of years"

"Jasmina? You named it?!" The man said surprised.

"Yes? What about it? And it's a she...I think"

"...Forget it. Go you, we'll be fine"

The man did a fast bow and started to walk away. But before he leaved, he turned around one last time.

"Find the other dragon slayers till then"

The man's face split into a grin.

"I will"

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. **

**Please review. We writers need that. Earlier, I read my reviews for my other story, and I started to walk on air after I read the positive reviews ;D And you can also tell me what kinda pairing you want. But personally, I would prefer to not have a canon pairing like Natsu x Lucy or Jellal x Erza. Though I would like to have Gray x Juvia, Levy x Gajeel and Elfman x Evergreen because I kinda like them. But well, I'm not deciding any time soon so just tell me what you would like.**

**Oh, and please tell me what kind of magic you want Natsu to have. He's going to learn something new, and I can't decide. You can even come up with some new magic if you want to. I'll be happy to know.**

**So, see you next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Predict my future

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.**

**A/N: I got to say something important to you all. Review. Reviews are like strawberry cake for Erza and Gray for Juvia ;D And if you like a story and want to know what happens next, you should follow the story, to encourage the writer. It doesn't hurt and we writers doesn't bite ;D Well, at least I xD**

**Thanks for all the reviews and opinions guys. In due time, I will have a poll for the Natsu pairing (the main pairing) and then I will have polls for the others of course :) To you guys who suggested a new magic, I might include that in the fic in the future, so extra thanks to you :)**

**Oh, and can you see the beginning? It will be like that in some chapters from now on. I didn't have it in chapter 1 because I thought it didn't fit. Anyway, it's someone's POV, but not always the same POV. But that's not so important, so enjoy :)**

* * *

_Have you ever thought about all the mysteries? There are countless of mysteries in this world that's just waiting to be solved. But who are going to solve them? The rich? The gentle? The brave? No one? It's hard to know, but there's always an answer to everything. It's just tricky to find them._

"_Oi! Listen to me!"_

_She snapped out of her thoughts. She made a quiet sigh and turned around to look at her guardian. Beside him stood a boy in her age, grinning at her._

"_This is Teru. He will be here from now on"_

_That was the first time I met him, that little boy who changed my life, but who also dragged it to the pit of despair. The pit that you can never climb up from. Never._

* * *

In the cheery guild, Natsu stood with Makarov next to the bar. He had slept over at Makarov's place, and the master wanted Natsu to learn magic as soon as possible so he could take some jobs. After he learned a bit more of the world of course. Makarov had explained to him about the town and other things, but he got a lot to learn before he would allow him to walk alone on the streets. Out of curiosity, Mirajane walked to them.

"You're trying to learn magic little kid? You don't even now what magic is do you?"

That was more of a statement than a question.

"Don't joke with me Mirtyu! I know exactly what magic is!" Natsu fought back.

"It's Mirajane dumb ass" Mirajane said sarcastically. "And if you know, then explain it to me"

"Umh... it's swinging with swords!" Natsu tried and swung his arm like he had a sword in his hand.

"That's Erza, and her magic is summoning swords" Mirajane said and hit him on the head.

"Ow! That hurts" Natsu cried and tried to hit back, however Mirajane avoided swiftly.

"Magic is something not everybody can use" Gray said as he walked forward, only in boxers. "Magic is not a miracle. When the "spirit" flows within us and the "spirit" flow in natur..."

"You're just copying me!" The old man cut him off.

Natsu glared at the ice wizard "I don't need you to tell me that you...you..."

"Stripper" Mirajane whispered.

"Stripper!"

Because of this exchange of words, Erza walked forward with her strawberry cake, glaring at Mirajane. "Stop teaching him such things Mira" She said strictly.

Under the party the scarlet haired slipped out of the guild so she could buy her beloved cake. She wanted to enjoy every moment when she ate it, so she spared it in the guild's kitchen to the next day. Unfortunately, the other children pissed her off, making her unable to enjoy her creamy, fluffy and tasty cake. So she decided to do the normal thing, stop them.

"So you took a break from eating your cake, we're honored" Mirajane mocked her with arms crossed.

"What's a stripper Erza?" Natsu asked the scarlet haired girl.

"You don't need to know" She replied, still glaring at the take over wizard.

"Are you his mother?" Mirajane said sarcastically, setting herself in a fighting stance.

"Now now, don't fight children" Makarov said in attempt to calm the storm coming. "Natsu, can't you go and ask the guild members what magic they use. Maybe something will spark your interest?"

"Sure!" Natsu grinned.

"Then I'll go with you after I eat up my cake. Who knows what things the men might say to you" Erza said and turned around.

"Oi Erza! Fight me!" Mirajane shouted, however Erza ignored her and walked out of the guild.

"_It's too noisy in here" _She thought.

"I'll begin without her" Natsu said and looked around in the guild till he spotted what he was looking for.

"Oi Tara!" Natsu shouted and ran to Cana sitting by a table with her cards, leaving Mirajane, the master and the ice wizard with the bar.

"It it just me or did his personality change from shy under the night?" Gray asked.

"I guess he has already been affected by the guild" Makarov laughed.

* * *

Erza slipped out through the front door, trying not to catch any attention and walked to a bench beside the guild. There, Kagura sat.

"Good morning" Kagura said coldly.

"Good morning" Erza replied without looking at her.

Erza hoped that Kagura would leave her alone, she had a cake to eat up. But in a moment. She would realise that was just her wishful thinking. Kagura clutched her arm hard when she walked past her.

"Where's Simon!" She said angrily.

Erza turned her head and looked at her.

"As I have told you many times before, I do not know this Simon" Erza answered with calm.

Kagura glared at her.

"Stop lying! I want to know where my brother is!"

Erza took Kagura's hand and broke free from her grip. She started to walk away fast.

"Stop running away!" Kagura shouted. "Is it because of guilt!?"

Erza stopped in her tracks.

"That you want to take care of that boy" Kagura continued. "Because of something you failed to do!"

The scarlet haired didn't answer, lost in her thoughts.

"_Because of something I failed to do...?"_

After being quiet a couple of seconds, she replied. "What are you going to do when you know where he is?"

Kagura growled in anger. "I'm going to run to him!"

"If you can't then?"

Kagura stood up in frustration, walked to Erza and stopped when they were face to face.

"I will cut down those in my way, and that includes you!" Kagura spat at her.

"_Those eyes...those eyes filled with guilt. I hate them!"_

Erza shoved her away and started to half run. She couldn't tell her, if she did then...

"You will tell me one day!" Kagura shouted after her.

Erza wanted to get away from there, and she did the one thing she had done for a long time. She ran. Ran away from there. After she was faraway from the guild and Kagura, she looked down at her delicious strawberry cake, who had comforted her this long painful year. A tear streamed down her left cheek.

"_How long can I lie__?"_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"..."

"Can you tell me?"

"..."

"Taichi?"

Cana slammed her fist on the table.

"It's not Taichi! It's Cana! Are you losing your memory again?"

Natsu pouted.

"Not! I just have a problem learning names!"

Cana slowly collected her fortune telling cards she had on the table. She had just told Macao that he will divorce in the future, leaving a gloomy man who went to drown his sorrow in beer.

"Or maybe you just have more problem learning something new"

Natsu blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

Cana sighed. " I mean that the reason why you learned to walk and talk so fast is probably because you have done it before"

The pink haired boy was quiet for a moment, thinking of what the brown haired just said. The card wizard took that moment to shuffle her cards.

"That makes sense but hey, Yana!"

"Cana" She strictly corrected.

"What kind of magic do you use?"

The brown haired laid down her cards in a pile on the wooden table.

"I'm using card magic and fortune telling magic"

Natsu's eyes glowed. "Can you predict my future!?" Natsu asked excited.

Cana smiled at him: "Sure"

The card wizard arranged the cards in three piles, then she picked the cards on the top. She laid them down before Natsu, and he flipped the cards. On the first card, there was a boy with a sad facial expression looking down on a heart cut in two. One of the parts were completely frozen in ice and he was surrounded by doors in all kinds of positions. Around him was a small dark aura and on his body was a eye, watching him. On the second there was a family with a house behind them, and they were hugging and laughing with a man. The man were crying what seemed endless tears, and smiled like he had never done it before. And at the last, was a boy with angel wings singing something, while people looked at him in awe and need. The boy had beautiful eyes who were filled with undying hope and will, leaving Natsu speechless.

"That's weird. I don't remember having those cards in my deck" Cana said with suspicion. "Oh well, I bought it yesterday so I could have missed something"

She eyed Natsu, who was still looking at the cards before him. He seemed worried. The brown haired got an idea after eying him, and pointed at the first card.

"This card shows how you are, how you feel and so on. You right now to be more precise. The second card.." She said and pointed at it. "shows where you are and the last one, shows what will happen to you in the future" She ended, with her finger at the last card.

Natsu picked up the last card.

"So I will become like this?" He asked.

Cana nodded. "Probably, but this isn't everything that will happen in the future. Maybe you will change and become evil after you're like that. Maybe you will die when you're thirty. This card can't show everything."

"I see" He answered short, and picked up the other cards.

"Cana, Natsu!" shouted Lisanna who came running with Elfman following her.

The younger take over wizard had noticed that they were talking, and wanted to join their conversation. And Elfman? He just followed his little sister.

"Natsu?" Cana asked.

"Yes?" He answered, still looking at the cards.

"Take the cards"

Natsu looked up from the cards, and stared questioning at her.

"Take them and figure out the meaning. It might help you in finding your memory"

Natsu grinned at her. "Thank you"

Cana smiled back. "You can say thanks too you know. It has the same meaning"

Before Natsu could reply, Lisanna and Elfman sat down by their table.

"Natsu, I heard from master that you're looking for a magic you want to learn" Lisanna said looking at the pink haired.

Natsu nodded. "Yes, I want to learn it fast"

"Do you know of the two types of magic? Caster and holder?"

Natsu shook his head.

"Well, it's like this..."

While the take over wizards explained to the pink haired, Cana noticed Mirajane sitting on a chair in a corner, looking out of a window. Her face was hard and her eyes were concentrated.

"_Wonder what she's looking at?"_

"I think I'm fine with either type, really" Natsu said after some thought. "But ability type seem to be smarter to use"

"It depends on the person and what you prefer" Cana said, diving into the conversation. "In the end, it's your choice. Take what you want, regardless of which type it is"

Natsu grinned at them. "Sure! But Erza's outside now right?"

"Yes, but why do you ask?" Elfman answered politely.

The pink haired jumped down from his chair and smiled. "I'm going to find her"

"You shouldn't do that" Lisanna tried. "She's eating strawberry cake now and she's going to be angry if you disturb her"

"She won't hurt me" Natsu waved and walked to the exit.

"But...!" Elfman tried but was interrupted by Cana.

"Let him go" Cana said, not taking her eyes off the pink haired.

"But!"

"He will learn it the hard way" Cana smirked.

"I wasn't about to say that" Lisanna said and looked at Cana. "Does he know where Erza is? And can he find his way in the town?"

Realization hit Cana and Elfman, but Natsu was already gone.

* * *

Erza wasn't just moody, she was pissed. Because of Kagura, who brought forward some bad memories that's better off deep inside of her mind, she couldn't enjoy her cake. She should fight against her later to let out some stress. Maybe she'll fight against Mirajane too, but she'll pick a fight with her as soon as she walks in to the room.

"_I should help Natsu now..."_

"I'm telling you, that costs money" A woman shouted loud.

The woman stood outside a candy shop and stared at a child before her. That child had pink hair, so short said, it's Natsu.

"I don't know what money is" Natsu answered, not knowing of the enraged red head walking to them.

After a hit on his head and a bit of talking, Erza walked through the streets with Natsu.

"Why did you leave?" Erza strictly asked the pink haired. "You only have memories for a day, you could have gotten lost!"

Natsu grinned at her. "I wanted to find you and if I got lost, you all would find me."

The red haired sighed.

"Come with me Natsu"

Natsu looked questioning at her.

"I want to show you something" She said and grabbed his hand.

* * *

"What is this?" Natsu said as he stood before the river Erza dragged him to.

"This is a river" Erza replied as she touched the cool water.

"River?"

Erza nodded. "It's filled with water. I go to this place often"

She had a sad expression when she said that but Natsu shrugged it off. Natsu sat down on the grass and urged Erza to sit down too. As she sat down he looked up to the blue sky.

"What is it?"

A bird flew in his field of vision.

"I feel sentimental for some reason" He replied slowly. "It feels like I have done this many times before"

Erza faintly smiled. "So you remember something. That's good"

Natsu laughed. "Not really..."

For some minutes they just sat there, looking at the sky.

"Hey Natsu?" She said and lifted her hair. "Touch my neck.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Just do it"

Natsu nodded and touched her neck. Suddenly, a mark appeared where the pink haired had touched. The mark consisted of lines who shot from a certain point to all kinds of directions.

"What's this?" He asked as he took back his hand.

"I don't know" She answered and let her hair fall down on her back. "I noticed it a while ago when I showered"

"I see" He answered, and they became silent for a couple of seconds.

"Oh right Erza! What's your magic? He suddenly asked excited. "Mirajane said that your magic is summoning swords"

"It's called requip. You store weapons in a dimension and summon them when you fight. I'm actually thinking of having armors too, but maybe when I get older"

"Armors too! Amazing" Natsu complimented.

Erza chuckled. "Do you want me to teach you requip magic? I think you would like it"

Natsu looked surprised for a second, but then his face split into a wide grin.

"Sure!"

* * *

At the same time, in the guild, Makarov sat in his office and looked through his letters. Noises were heard from the floor below because of the rowdy wizards. The master sighed, hoped that they wouldn't start fighting. He picked up a new letter and and read it, and smiled because of the content.

"So Gildarts is coming back huh?"

* * *

**A/N: Now that's done, tell me what you think in the review. And don't forget, you can still wish for a pairing you want, and it could be anything. Just because Erza has a big role in the chapter 1 and 2, it doesn't mean that it will be so always, and that she will be a couple with Natsu. So don't worry folks! **

**And a present to you Lucy fans, she will appear a bit in chapter 3 and will meet Fairy tail in chapter 4.**

**See you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Gildarts Clive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Sorry that it was long since I updated. Reasons: Laziness, school, other things, writers block, not in the mood and laziness ;D But enjoy, and don't forget to review and follow *wink wink***

* * *

"_P-lease! Promise...pro-mise! ...tha-t you wi-ll take... care of her!"_

_He bowed down to the woman. He took her shaking hand in his._

"_I promise. I promise I will protect her with my life"_

_The woman nodded slowly._

"_Please" She mustered to say, before her head fell lifeless to the ground._

* * *

In the morning, Makarov walked through the hallway to Natsu's temporary room. He opened it slightly and peeked in.

"Natsu?"

No answer.

"Natsu?" He said and walked in slowly.

Natsu had lived with him and Laxus since he joined fairy tail, while he was under Erza's hardcore training. He couldn't help but feel pity for the boy, who trained until he collapsed. But he had a big stamina and magical power, raising his curiosity for the boy's past. For the moment he had a bigger problem. Natsu wasn't in his room.

* * *

Makarov didn't have much to worry about in the pink haired's point of view, so when he woke up early he left for the woods. He woke up because of a nightmare and he didn't want to go back to sleep again. So right now he was walking beside a river, looking at the scenery. It was so peaceful that it gave him nostalgia for some reason. He brushed it off and started to think about Erza's hardcore training instead. He shivered remembering hell, when he noticed something in the water. It was a man; knocked out and floating in the water. The man was a tall and muscular man who seemed to be about 40 years old. He had reddish brown hair and some stubble around his mouth and chin. He had a black cape floating in the water, and a dark shirt and blue loose pants. Natsu stared at the man as he was floating down the river for a while. Eventually he lost interest and he started to look at the fishes instead.

"Why didn't you help me!?"

Natsu looked to the man, who actually had been conscious all the time, was shouting at him while he fought against the stream.

After some splashing and dashing, Gildarts were breathing fast as he sat next to Natsu. The boy looked at the gasping man and asked him when the man finally calmed down.

"So how did you end up there?"

The man stared at him with an unreadable expression.

"Is that the first thing you asked of a poor man who almost drowned?"

…...

"I saw..." The man began.

"You're telling me anyway?" Natsu sweat dropped at his response.

"I saw a hot girl in the forest, and fell down in the water when I was ogling her. Then I fell asleep and woke up when you were nearby so I decided to stay there and wait for you to help me, but no! You didn't!" The man shouted at Natsu who didn't even flinch at the man's sudden outburst.

"You're lame" The pink haired answered with a expressionless face.

"Boy, you really remind me of a girl named Mira" He said with a tear in his left eye attempting to gain the boy's sympathy.

"You know Mira!?" Natsu blurted out.

"Huh?"

"You know, from Fairy Tail"

The man then noticed Natsu's red Fairy Tail emblem on the top of his right arm, below his shoulder.

"You're a member of Fairy Tail! You should have said so from the beginning" The man laughed and patted Natsu hard on his head.

"Are you a member of Fairy Tail" Natsu asked while trying to escape from the man's patting which was hurting his head.

"Yep, Gildarts Clive!" He said and lifted Natsu up and carried him on his shoulder. "Let's go to the guild! Hahahhahahahahahahhaha" He said and ran through the forest.

"_He's wrunk" _Natsu thought.

* * *

Makarov was worried, VERY worried. He ran to the guild immediately when he learned of Natsu's disappearance, and was right now in the process of gathering people to search for him. He was interrupted though, with Gildarts walking through the door.

"I'm back!" Gildarts shouted as he crashed the door, carrying Natsu who had a stern look on his face.

Greetings were heard all over the guild as Gildarts walked through the guild greeting people on the way till he arrived in front of the master. The master had a surprised look on his face when Gildarts appeared, and a face full of relief when he pointed with a shaky finger on Natsu.

"Ah, him? I found him in the forest" Gildarts said and put him down.

"Natsu! Where have you been?!" Makarov asked worriedly.

"I woke up early and walked in to the forest, and then I found him" Natsu said and glared at the brown haired wizard.

Gildarts scratched the back of his head and smiled apologetically at him. "I guess you didn't like that I let some people take a bit of your hair..."

Makarov gave him a surprised look.

"They paid!" Gildarts defended himself, and it ended with him getting kicked in the head.

He fell to the ground and before him stood Erza glaring down at him.

"You irresponsible old man! Who does something like that?!"

"But it was some beautiful wom-" Gildarts defended himself, but was interrupted by Mirajane stepping on his face.

"Back already? Fight me!" She said and stepped on him over and over again.

"Yes, do that Mira!" Natsu shouted.

"Don't!" Erza said and covered Natsu's mouth. "Stop that Mira!"

"Why?" Mira answered sarcastically.

The poor man on the ground caught the girl's foot and sat up. "You're mean as always, Mira. Learn some manners"

"Learn some common sense" She answered and walked to Natsu.

"You're back shrimp?" She said sarcastically with her arms crossed.

"Don't call me a shrimp, and that guy's wrunk!" Natsu answered, freed from Erza's hand.

"...Wrunk? I think you mean drunk idiot"

"That's what I said"

"No you didn't"

"I did"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I DID!"

"WHAT DID YOU TEACH HIM MIRA!"

"Shut up mommy. And you didn't"

"Calm down now children"

"I DID"

"Guys, I'm sorry. You know, girls..."

"SHUT UP!" The children shouted.

"Calm down now, we don't need to fight over such a childish thing" Makarov tried in attempt to calm them down. "Everything's good now"

"BUT MY HAIR!"

"Be quiet Natsu, you only lost little. It will grow back"

"..."

And that was the end of it at least for now.

* * *

Some minutes later, when the white flag was raised between Erza and Mirajane, they all sat together at a table.

"Eehhhh!? You don't have any memory!" Gildarts blurted out in surprise.

"Yep" Erza answered while Gildarts took another sip.

"Maybe you're actually a girl?" Gildarts laughed. "I thought you were a girl when I first saw you"

Erza and Mirajane sighed while Natsu had a confused look on his face.

"What's a girl?" He asked confused.

"..."

"Haven't anyone explained about girls and boys to him yet?" Mirajane whispered.

"Doesn't seem like it" Erza whispered back.

"Anyway, what kind of magic are you learning?" Gildarts asked him, ignoring his previous comment.

"Erza's teaching me requip magic!" Natsu smiled.

Gildarts looked at him in compassion. "You poor boy. How could you do something like this!?" Gildarts shouted at Erza.

"What do you mean by that" Erza shouted and hit him.

"You haven't changed" Gildarts laughed and protected himself from the girl's wrath. "Anyway, Natsu, do you want me to teach you my magic? It's called crash and it smashes everything that the caster comes into contact with!"

"I want to! I want to!"

"Hey wait a minute! I'M your teacher!" Erza shouted.

"That's great! And what about living with me for the time being? Until you found your own house" Gildarts continued, pushing Erza away.

"I want to!"

"But let's go then!" Gildarts shouted and ran to the door with Natsu.

And before Erza and Mirajane could react, they were out of sight.

"Well, what just happened?" Erza asked to herself.

"I think that escalated quickly" Mira answered with her arms folded.

Erza looked at her. "Really?"

* * *

The moon was shining bright in the dark sky, casting light on a little girl running in the dark and gloomy forest. Her breathing was fast and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Over there!"

Her eyes spread wide and in her rush she stumbled and fell.

"Get her!" A man shouted and ran forward to her.

The girl got on her feet fast and started running deeper into the forest while her pursuer closing in to her.

"Got you!" The man shouted as he stretched out his hand and grabbed the girl by her hair.

"Over here! I got her!" He shouted to his comrades.

"Stop..." The girl mumbled as the shadow of her hair (you may want to delete it if I interpret wrongly) darkened her face.

"What?" That was all he could say, before a bright light enveloped them.

* * *

In the early morning, Makarov was walking on the street to the guild. He had lots of paper work to finish, and conclude a mission for the council. He sighed. Being a master sure is hard.

But when he almost was there, he saw a little girl laying on the ground in an alley. Makarov ran as fast as his legs could and bowed down beside her.

"Hey! Are you okay!?"

She lifted her head up and looked at the old man before her. She was covered with bruises over her body and her blonde hair was a mess. Both her knees were bleeding from all the tripping and falling and her eyes was red.

Makarov was surprised at her fragile look and thought fast. "Hi, I'm Makarov from Fairy Tail. I'll help you" He said and lifted her up.

"Fairy...Tail?"

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy chapter and ending. I'll do better next time and I'll also update faster :)**

Description of Gildarts taken from fairy tail wikia.


	4. Chapter 4: Brawls and missions

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I haven't been in the mood of writing anything lately, and I've also had a long writer's block, which isn't completely gone yet. Thanks for all the reviews, favoring and follows. I'm really grateful to all of you and I will update faster in the future.**

**Btw, always forgetting to say thank you to my beta reader HappyTheExceed. Gomen.**

* * *

Year x779, the guild was the same as ever. Almost... The difference was that they had grown in power the last two years, with their aspiring young wizards. That had changed many people's opinion of fairy tail, and both respect and fear had made their home in their minds.

"I'm telling you, it's not good for him!"

But fairy tail has gotten more enemies than friends because of their "rowdy" nature...

"Shut up mommy!"

But now let's return to the guild, where the majority of the wizards watch a battle between two of their guildmates.

"Stop it you fools!" The master shouted out over the guild. Not wasting a moment to punish his children he stretched out his arms and hit them on their heads. "The guild isn't a place for fighting! It's a place for forming bonds!"

Erza brushed the place her maser hit while Mirajane folded her arms and tried to appear unaffected by her master rage. "You usually don't stop us, what changed your mind?"

Makarov turned his arm back to normal and jumped down from his bar desk and made his way through the crowd. He stopped between Mirajane and Erza and coughed.

"Because of your fighting..." He begun and shot a look at Natsu, Gray, Kagura and Elfman. "And you too..." Makarov continued while the company snorted. "Because of you all fighting all the time the others in the guild have started too! If this doesn't stop then this guild will turn into a fight club!" Makarov angrily shouted.

The members who had started fighting looked to the ground in shame, while Natsu and Co excluding Erza proudly smiled at their success.

"Master is right! You all have to stop fighting!" Erza shouted to her guild members.

"You're part of the problem too!" Macao shouted, with his finger accusing her.

"Yeah! Don't act so cocky brat!" Wakaba shouted following his drinking friend's example.

The wizards sweat dropped. "_She can beat you two easily can't she..."_

"Everyone's at fault" Makarov argued.

"Hey! I joined the guild yesterday!"

"I've never partaken in a fight!"

"I hate violence!"

"Then why haven't you stopped them from fighting!?"

"Because shut up!"

"Don't accuse me!"

In the end, the fight turned into a brawl to Natsu and Co's happiness, and that was the first brawl that included all the members in fairy tail's history. Except for two members who didn't join, but that wasn't included in the history books. The two wizards who didn't join the brawl sneaked outside before it started, alarmed by the tension. It were two girls, one white haired and one blond.

"Jeez, I hope this doesn't happen everyday in the future" Lisanna said while sweat dropping at the commotion.

"Somehow I have a feeling it will" The other girl said sweat dropping with her.

Lisanna laughed. "Really Lucy?"

* * *

"Mira, for the last time! You aren't allowed to take him with you!" Erza punched Mira.

"Hah! Who gives you the right to decide that!" Mirajane kicked Erza.

"Are they still fighting?" Gray sweat dropped. "The brawl ended a while ago" He continued scanning the guild, or rather what was left of it.

"God what they are childish" Kagura face palmed, standing next to Natsu, eager to join the fight.

The master sat on one of his fallen comrades watching the scenery. Broken furniture, spilled drinks, wizards out for the count. And because of Erza and Mira's bloody battle, they had to say goodbye to some of the walls too. A tear ran down his cheek. After the shock and tears had made their mark, he walked to the problem children with a new found determination. He stopped before Erza and Mirajane, who was still caught up in their battle.

"Uhum" Makarov coughed.

No answer...

"Uhumhum" Makarov coughed again.

No answer...

"STOP IT YOU FOOLS" He shouted red in his face.

Erza and Mirajane stopped in their current positions, which was in the process of punching each other, and looked at their master.

"Oh, have long have you been there?" They said at the same time.

That was the last straw.

After a bit of fighting and talking, Makarov fully understood what was going on. Mirajane wanted to take Gray, Natsu, Kagura, Elfman and maybe even Lucy and Lisanna on a mission. However, Erza was prohibited from going (decided by Mirajane) and also feared how the mission would end. Makarov would be lying if he said he didn't share Erza's concern. Sending Mirajane and Natsu on a mission alone wasn't the best idea the guild had realized the past years. The missions ended in success except for some few times, when something that wasn't supposed to interfere interfered or something alike. Though most of the times, or rather all the times, Natsu and sometimes Mirajane ended up hurt. Sure, people usually got hurt on missions, but half of the times Natsu was on a mission with Mirajane, they had to call Porlysucia. The healer wasn't happy with it, and she hadn't attempted to hide it. However Mira and Natsu didn't seem to be so scared of her, which he really hoped they would be. He was at the end of the healer's wrath when Mira and Natsu refused to take her "advice", and it was one of the many things Makarov wanted to avoid. But he knew that Mira wouldn't budge, if he forbid them she would probably do it anyway, and protest and even start another fight, which the guild couldn't afford right now. Oh...They also destroy a lot of property on their missions too...The thought filled his eyes with tears, which he brushed off immediately. Why do kids have so much problems admitting defeat these days?

"Mira, go on the mission. And take Lucy and Lisanna with you too. It's a hard one after all" Makarov said with hope.

"Hah!" Mirajane said and started taunting Erza, happy with her defeat.

"What! But me then!" Erza protested, ignoring Mirajane's taunting.

"I need you to do something else. So now, get going before I kick you out" Erza and Mirajane had started glaring at each other, and he didn't want another fight to break out.

Mirajane gave Erza one last glare before she dragged the others with her to find Lisanna and Lucy. Makarov breathed out in relief. Now they had time to rebuild the furniture before it got destroyed again...

"Was that really a wise decision master?" Erza asked not attempting to hide her dislike.

Makarov sighed. "You know how Mira is, it's better if she has some sane persons with her"

Erza looks at the direction her friends left. "I guess you're right, hopefully Kagura will question her decisions. She will at least be able to stop her if anything crazy happens..."

Makarov looked at Erza's proud figure as she watched Mira sticking out her tongue at her before disappearing out of sight. Her eyes were filled with trust, irritation and a hint of amusement. Makarov chuckled. The girl redirected her attention to her master with a slightly confused face.

"It's nothing." Makarov answered and gave her a skeptisk look. "But you really trust Kagura don't you?" That was more of a statement than a question.

Erza turned her head away with a faint blush on her cheeks murmuring something about a promise. Makarov frowned. He knew bits and pieces of Kagura's and Erza's history, but only from Kagura's side. Hopefully they will come to an agreement one day.

"Don't forget the others. I'm sure the mission will turn out good, with less injuries and destruction than normal." Erza said trying to cover up her blush.

Makarov faintly smiled. "Yeah, hopefully..."

* * *

Mirajane was happy. VERY happy. She hadn't been that happy since Erza had failed a mission. She wasn't as happy as that time though, but it's close. Winning over Erza in an argument is a first. Sure, her master helped her, but it still counts. It does.

"What kind of mission is it?" Gray asked her. Mirajane got a bit annoyed at Gray's interruption of her self praising, but answered anyway. It has never been rare for her to be annoyed.

"You'll know soon" She smiled evilly.

Gray laughed weakly. "I don't think I like the sound of that..." He sweat dropped.

"Deal with it" She snickered. It's always so fun to tease them. Maybe the mission is a bit hard, but it mostly included beating the shit out of thieves or something. Which was something she knew they liked. Well, exclude Lisanna and Lucy, but the others did like it. Even Erza, but she would NEVER bring her on a mission. Besides, she would just spoil the fun with her do this do that personality. Mirajane's thoughts were suddenly interrupted again, but this time by Natsu. Her irritation raised but lowered when she realized his intention. He had spotted the girls sitting on a bench talking to each others. Mirajane smiled, time to roll.

"Hi girls! Skipped the party?" Mirajane mocked them, or rather Lucy.

Both girls sweat dropped. "We have no intention of getting hurt in a silly brawl" Lucy answered. They knew she joked. Mirajane wouldn't mock them and especially not Lisanna.

"No man runs away from a brawl!" Elfman shouted.

He got the prideful useful response.

They sat down on the ground and talked about the brawl and the master's decision. Their bonds had grown greatly in these two years, and they had gotten to know each other a lot with exceptions of their pasts. Natsu doesn't have anything to say in the first place, as they literally see him grow and develop a personality, which he smiles sadly at. Erza barely never talks about her past, even less than Kagura. She has only mentioned her parents once, which the others understood were deceased. Kagura has only mumbled something about a long lost older brother, and the only ones who know more about that is Erza, Natsu and their master. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Erza and Kagura have some unfinished business, but no one had dared to say it out loud. Gray was more open, telling them where he grew up, his family etc. But they all knew that he left out a part of it. And the Strauss siblings were just as open as Gray. Lucy only told them that she had problems with her family, and no one pressed her for the details. They all accepted each others secrecy, even Natsu.

"Then it's decided. We meet up tomorrow at eleven by the train station" Mirajane announced. "Sorry Natsu, you just have to deal with it" She added at the sight of Natsu's paled face.

They all knew how little Natsu appreciated his motion sickness, especially the fact that he didn't know where he got it from.

"The mission?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Secret" Mirajane smiled evilly at her. Lucy shuddered. It's so fun to tease them.

"I gotta go" Natsu stood up. "Happy's sick, I gotta get back to him"

"He is?!" Lisanna spluttered out. "Why didn't you say anything!"

"Forgot" Natsu said with a bit of guilt.

Lisanna sighed. "We take care of him together you know"

"Of course" Natsu smiled. "Drop by later when you're done packing 'kay?"

Lisanna nodded. "Of course"

Natsu didn't wait another moment and hurried home.

Lisanna looked down to Kagura and Mirajane's grouchy faces, if Kagura's face could look grouchy that is. (Her face never did show much emotion in the first place) Whatever emotion that could be seen in their faces disappeared a moment later and Gray spoke up.

"I guess that's my cue to leave, see you tomorrow" He left followed by Kagura a moment later.

The only ones left were Lucy and the Strauss siblings. "Should we go home? I want to visit Happy as soon as possible" Lisanna said, earning nods from the people around her.

"Go home you" Mirajane said to her siblings. At their confused responses she added. "I'll catch up later" She turned to Lucy. "I need to speak to you. In private"

Lucy nodded fast in response.

* * *

Natsu ran for his life. In the haste of the brawls and the mission, he had completely forgotten about Happy's feverish state. The thought had struck him when Elfman started to talk about manly cats, which was completely unrelated to the topic and ignored by everyone except for Lisanna's kindness and Lucy's straight man act. He felt guilty. He promised to return to him a few times during the day, and the cat was definitively angry now. He should repay him with a fish or two later.

Natsu breathed out in relief when he arrived at his house. Natsu had fought against Erza, Gildarts and the master to get his own house. The whole guild were a bit unsure at his decision, and some talked to him if he really wanted that and so on, but didn't actually put up a fight and accepted his decision fast. Kagura just questioned his decision once, and seems to be happy with his decision. Makarov were mostly threatened by Erza to do something, and partially Gildarts. But Erza and Gildarts were fully against his decision. They thought he couldn't handle living by himself but in the end he finally got through to them if he lived in a house he/they built, so he didn't have to worry about rent. But after that he had to get through to them that he wanted to build it by himself without any help, and that he didn't want Erza as a maid. He appreciated their concern, it made him happy to know he was surrounded by people who cared for him and vice versa. But he wanted to live by himself. Memory or not, he couldn't always rely on others all the time. Well, the final product wasn't what he had in mind, but it was enough for him and Happy, who he found one year ago.

He opened the door to his cabin, and was met by a surprising sight. Happy, laying in his bed, got fed by a cloaked boy, who sat on a chair next to the bed. The boy's name was Mystogan, and Natsu didn't know much about him. He had joined the guild like...two to one months after him, and was almost never there. He had seen him a few times and tried to talk to him, but his only answer was silence. He was the most mysterious person in fairy tail, surprising by the fact that the majority in the guild was mysterious or weird in one way or another. So this was a sight to behold, and Natsu made sure to hammer it down in his memory. Happy slet blicken from his fish and utbrast when he saw his friend.

"You forgot me Natsu!"

Natsu walked to the bed and brushed the back of his head apologetically.

"Sorry. There was a brawl, a mission and other things so I kinda forgot. I'll make it up to you"

Happy snorted. "You better"

Natsu moved his eyes to his visitor, who sat and stared at him expressionless. He always had a mask on, so the deduction was based on his eyes and body language.

"Sorry for intruding. I came from the forest and couldn't help but notice the house so I-"

"It's fine" Natsu cut him off. "Thanks for taking care of Happy" He smiled.

Even if it was hidden by his mask, he could see that he smiled back.

"I'm going on a mission tomorrow Happy" Natsu turned to Happy, happily munching on his fish.

"What!" Happy stopped eating. "With who?"  
"Mira, Kagura, Elfman, Lisanna, Gray and Lucy. Jii-chan's order. You gotta skip this one Happy"

Happy stared at his fish in sadness. "But I wanna come!"

"You can't. You're sick. And I don't want to be killed by Erza and the others" Natsu sat down on the bed.

Happy sighed then said "Oh right. No Erza on the mission?" Natsu nodded. "So Mira got her will through for once without any dirty tricks?" Happy raised an eyebrow.

"Jii-chan's will" Natsu shrugged. _It sure is surprising... _"Oh right!" Natsu brast ut. He turned to Mystogan, who was surprised by his sudden outburst.

"I'm probably going to be gone for a few days, so Mystogan, can you take care of Happy for me?"

Mystogan pointed at himself in surprise. "Me?" Natsu nodded. "B..ut we barely know each other!"

"You're a fairy tail wizard! We're comrades" Natsu laughed. Mystogan looked stunned at him for a few seconds before breaking out in a smile. ___Comrades huh..._

"Oh, Lisanna's coming soon. I guess you would like to be gone before then?" Natsu said, knowing of his friend's priorites.

Mystogan nodded and stood up. He walked to the door and stopped before opening. He looked at his new friends and smiled. "See you"

Later, a knock was heard and Natsu turned around smiling. "Come in!"

The door opened and showed a white haired girl. "Hi Natsu. Happy"

* * *

The next day, the wizards gathered at the train station. Makarov was there to say goodbye.

"Good luck on your mission, and try not to destroy anything or get hurt please?" Makarov almost pleaded. The bills didn't sit well with their funds.

Gray laughed. "Direct that to Mira and Natsu please"

"Aren't you almost as destructive as Natsu? And your clothes please" Lucy said, sweat dropping.

"Where's Erza? Aren't she here to see us off?" Natsu asked, not noticing Mira's hissing.

"She's busy with her mission" Makarov said, thinking back on her reaction.

_"____What! Helping an old man in the woods!" Erza shouted._

___Makarov looked up from his paperwork (he has a lot of paperwork) and looked at the proud girl standing in the office. She was only fourteen, and already an A-class. But she lacked something significant before she could become S-class._

_"____Not only" The master answered. "You're going to help Porlysucia too"_

___The girl snorted. "Such a simple mission can someone else take care of!"_

_"____That's not the only thing in the mission, that's just the first part. Now do it, and come back after it"_

___The girl sighed and walked to the door. Before she walked out she said. "Don't ____overwork yourself"_

___Makarov watched the door close._

"Master! Master"

Makarov snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that the train was leaving. The young wizards excluding Natsu (poor boy) waved at him and he waved back.

"___Hopefully Erza won't realize the fake mission under the time they're gone__" _Makarov thought, sure that she would race after them if the truth came out.

Then, he watched silently as the train departed.

* * *

**A/N: To make things clear, you decide how it ends (couple) But I can decide and manipulate as much as I want till that time, so don't flame me if you're unhappy with something.**

**Hit review, follow and favorite and stay tuned for the next chapter which will be out sometime in August.**

**All the best.**


End file.
